3 Words?
by Hardenbergia
Summary: Love or war? a BIG twisted love story is about to happen! And it all started on a war centuries ago. Well, actually in this war, FOUR armies battled against one another that time and I really suck at making summaries. Couples!: MikuxLen, RinxMikuo, LukaxGakupo, KAITOxMEIKO, MikixPiko, IAxOliver, TetoxTed, and VY1xVY2!
1. Chapter 1:War Takes Them to The!

Chapter 1: War takes Them to The..?

**Hi! :D well, i just wanted to tell you all readers that I'm not the best writer in fanfiction and in the whole world, ESPECIALLY my grammar(and a little bit in spellings). **

**And pls. take easy on me 'cuz it is my VERY FIRST TIME to write a story! Hooray for me! But I hope you enjoy this BIG love story.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN HERE, REMEMBER THAT! I DON'T OWN THEIR SONGS EITHER. But I own this story though :D **

**ENJOY~**

War Takes Them To The...?

**Normal POV**

In a beautiful field, wide and full of flowers and... grass. In the middle, a glowing blue box can be found, they call this the Pondara box**(i know right? i suck at these things)**. If you obtain this box, it'll grant the things that you wish to be granted. Or so they say.

Everything here was so peaceful, the breeze, the calming scenery, the clear sky, the birds singing, the sun happily shining, and the sound of machine guns firing endlessly..

Wait, **WHAT?**

"Ya shit turtles! Can't you even run any faster? Shoot' em while you're running, idiots!" a brunette shouted at her soldiers, carrying a big machine with just one hand and runs towards a pink haired girl whose firing and kicking some asses at the same time without breaking a sweat,

"Hey Luka, need help?" as she joins her fight

"Do I look like _I_ need your fucking help? Of course not! Think before you say something, Meiko!" Luka answered, annoyed. "And why don't you just send out VY2 already and get that shitty box? It would be easier that way." she added.

Meiko, on the other hand was very pissed, "Shut up, idiot! _I AM_ the leader here, I decide everything and you all just follow my orders!" with that, she walks away while firing her gun aimlessly.

On the other side of the field, clashing of swords were heard. A long purple haired man and a long red haired girl is fighting with swords.

"As expected from you, Cul..." the purple head said,

"Same to you, Gakupo." with an evil smile curved on thier faces, they began to charge towards each other but two bullets stopped them from doing so.

They looked at the direction where the bullets came from. "The twins..." said both of Gakupo and Cul as they shoot deathly glares at the twins standing before them.

"Too bad, Len," said the girl

"Too bad, Rin," said the boy

"We didn't get to kill them!" They both said in unison. Smiling, they started to shoot them.

"Don't you dare fucking interfere!" Gakupo and Cul charged with rage.

Just as the two run towards Rin and Len, a blue haired man stumbled on the ground while a green haired man landed on a sitting position on top of him, struggling to puch his face.

"You shit gay, Mikuo! Landing on top of me like that!" the blue headed exclaimed.

Mikuo replied in disgust, "You're the one who's GAY here, Kaito! Thinking of something like that _really _makes me wanna puke on your face!"

Then granades were heard at the left side of the two men. Two girls with pigtails fighting with bombs and knives and arguing about... something unnecessary... "You don't know a _single _thing about hairstyles, ya damn, Miku!" a girl with red hair tied into pigtails looking like drills said.

"Quit it! You suck at styling your shitty hair that looks like drills that'll eat your ugly face!" Miku replied, making sure that her opponent heard al that she said.

Just as Miku hoped for, she heard what she said. "Uuurrgghhh! Don't you _DARE_ underestimate _MY_ hairstyle Miku! Because I, Kasane Teto, has a more stylish hair than your freakishly long hair!" Teto said that while tossing two granades towards Miku. Luckily, Miku moved away just in time. And they continue to fight and argue about hairstyles...O_o

"Piko, you'll die by my hands!" a man with a long red hair tied into a ponytail with curls on the ends declared to a white haired(smexy) boy in front of him.

"Isn't it too early for you to say that, Ted?" Piko smirked.

Ted did the same, "No it isn't. Actually it's too late, since your hair is all white! HAHAHAHA!"

Piko snapped and charged at Ted, who's laughing his head off.

"Stupid idiot! My hair is like this since I was born!" swinging his sword, he charged at Ted filled with anger.

Just then, a red haired girl with blue clothes came flying across them and threw a knife at a blonde haired boy with a hat. Just as the knife was inches away, he snatched it from behind.

Looking back he said, "Miki, I figured you would come at me, how about we settle this once and for all?"

"Shall we, Oliver? 'Cuz I'd love to see you dead on the ground while your blood flows out of your body." Miki said with a smile. With no time wasted, Miki charged at Oliver. Olver did the same.

As all of them fight for Pondara box, Meiko finally gave in, "Aaaaaaaarrrggh! I can't wait any longer! VY2, go and get the fucking Pondara box and let's get outta here!". _Finally, she gave in, _Luka thought in her mind. Just as Meiko shouted, a boy with a pink hair, carrying a katana run quickly towards the box. Ted noticed VY2 and shouted, "VY1, don't let him get nearer!" Just like VY2, A silhoutte of a woman flew towards VY2 and blocked him.

VY2 unseathed his katana and tried to thrust it to her but failed because he was blinded by VY1 by throwing soil at his face. then the two of them continued fighting... silently.

Since all of them are busy fighting, they didn't notice a light, forming a girl with bubblegum long hair saying, "Tadaaaaa! IA is here!" she said cheerfully with a pose**(O_o)** "Kyaaa! what the-!" she screamed as she dodge all the bullets, knives, and granades "What in the world is happening here?"

Something caught her blue eyes, "What's that?" pointing at the Pondara box, as if she's talking to someone. As she wlks toward it, everyone noticed and shouted together,

" DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT!"

And everyone came rushing in towards Pondara box. But as soon as they are an inch in reaching it, something unexpected happend!

Light was emitted from the box. It's brightness blinded everyone.

"What the hell is with this box?" Miku asked

"Aaaaahhhh! It's blinding us like crazy!" the twins complained

"Wait, THE HELL? Something's pulling me inward! AAACK!" Luka panicked

In just a matter of seconds, they disappeared out of nowhere leaving the Pondara box and their useless soldiers behind.

After they were sucked in, they were taken to a path like dimension with the background of the universe. Everyone was amazed of what's in front of them. "Wow, this is amazing!" Teto said. Ted said the same thing but they didn't hear each other. " Whoa!" Gakupo and Kaito said while the others just said oooohhhsss and aaahhsss...

While they savor the moment, they were sucked in again another light... while screaming in panick of course. "Aaaaaahhh! What's with this? YAA! Don't touch my butt, pervert BASTARD!" Meiko punched Kaito in 0.5 seconds before he could explain it.

Just then, their surroundings changed. Oliver asked, "Hey, why's the bird flying upwards? weird." Cul answered him, "Idiot! The bird's not flying upwards!

"Instead, WE'RE FALLING!" VY2 and VY1 shouted. Everyone shouted when they heard what the two said.

They reached the ground head on. Which caused all of them to be unconscious. After 30 minutes, Miki, Piko, and Mikuo woke up(first). looking at each other, they asked "Who are YOU?" pointing at each other. Len woke up just as the three asked, as soon as he saw Rin lying on the ground, he shoved Rin that made her wake up

"Len," she hugged him**(sooo twincest!XD) **"Where are we?" she asked, still hugging Len tight.

"I don't really know..." he answered. "More importantly, are they still alive?" Rin asked pointing at the others who are still unconscious that looked like people who wanted to puke all the foods they ate for 2 days out of their stomach.

"Uuuummmm... Have all of us met before? I don't really remember.." Piko asked filled with confusion, the others agreed. Then they went further with the conversation... but they stopped when someone dropped a bottle of water, shocked at what he saw and said, "Whoa, What in the world?"

**-**_**End of Chapter**__**- **_

**So... I hope you really enjoyed reading it even though I'm a first timer. **

**Well, REVIEWS really help me... ALOT **

**so before you read another story, make sure to leave a review!^^**


	2. Chapter 2: Questions Always Have Answers

Chapter 2: Questions Always Have Answers

**Hi again! I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter. And thanks for the reviews! So here we are in chapter 2! **

**Oh yeah, I added a couple in the story and I'll keep it a secret so that you readers will be extra excited about it! Hehe^^ **

**In this chap., most all of the POV are Miku's. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR ANY OF THEIR SONGS**

**Enjoy~;D**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Questions Always Have Answers_

**? POV**

It was a Saturday morning with clear skies as I jog on my way to the park, as always, since it's my daily routine. I met the same faces and greeted them with smile.

"Morning, Master! Nice weather today huh?" an old man greeted me and replied him, " Morning! Yeah it is! Take care mister!" Then I sped up ahead.

I passed by a music store, remembering my problems at work. I couldn't find singers that has the voices that'll satisfy boss! I should really hurry before the deadline comes. After some minutes, I passed by a small park. But this isn't the park that I'm headed to. And I saw a vending machine. Lucky! I forgot my bottle in the house but it's a good thing they put a vending machine here.

I searched for my wallet in my pocket, get some coins and slip them in the coin hole. I pressed the "water" button and get the water bottle and I opened it without wasting any seconds. "Aahhhhh, water's really the best when it's cold!" I said to myself.

As I am about to jog again, something caught my eye. In the park, a bunch of uuummm…. cosplayers? Is that what you call them? Well whatever. Some were lying down and the other were sitting, talking. I can see twins too. That's weird, cosplaying at a time like this.

I know I have no business with them but, my gut's telling me that I should go to them. I'm not sure but…. Anyway! As I took a step closer, my eyes widened like hell!

"Whoa! What the hell happened here?"

Dropping my bottle on the ground, totally surprised seeing the people lying on the ground looking like dead people wanting to puke everything they want to puke. As for the ones sitting, looking at me confused, I asked them, "What happened here? Are you playing a movie or something?"

The green haired man replied, "Dunno, what are you talking about?" After he said that, the twins jumped before me, looking at me suspiciously and sniffing me like an animal. "What's a movie?" the red headed girl asked to the white haired boy but he just shrugged.

"Anyway, le-let me take you all to the hospital!" I said to them, sweating myself all over. The five of them looked at each other, then to me and asked,

"What's a hospital?"

FACEPALM…

**Rin POV**

The guy that we met took out a weird uhh… device then pressed some buttons and held it at his ear and talked to it?

"This guy must be nuts! Talking to something like that!" I whispered to them, they just nodded, looking at him full of curiousness.

After a short while, a big, white, transportation(?) thing approached us. And there are six of them! "Len!" I hugged my twin tight, he hugged me back saying, "Don't worry, I'm here!"

**Master POV**

I noticed the five of them terrified and ready to charge the ambulance. I sighed, they don't really know anything huh? "Don't worry, they just came here to take you and your friends to somewhere they can treat you." I smiled at them, reassuring that they won't be harmed.

They calmed themselves and allowed the men carry them to the car. Of course I went with them.

**Piko POV**

This guy… somehow all of us feel safe with him. I wonder why… Anyways, it's a good thing we met him. Or else who knows what will happen to us if he's not around.

**Normal POV**

As soon as we arrived at the hospital, Rin, Len and the others were taken to the operating room where the doctors uses a special device and use them to track the past of the patient with a memory loss, that's what the doctor said. Master waited in the waiting area.

An hour passed. _Man, is their memory loss really that bad? Well, considering how many they are, I guess I have to wait a bit more. _Master thought to himself.

Ten minutes have passed and a doctor came out of the operating room and walked towards me and asked,

"Kirino Master am I right?"**(I know I SUCK at giving names)**

"Yes I am." He answered

**Master POV**

"Sooo, what's the result? What happened to them?" I asked him. The doctor heaved a long sigh and started to talk,

" Well, all of them seemed to live centuries ago, according to our new invented "Life Tracking Machine", they were reaching for something and they were consumed by it and brought them here. And here are their names and other infos." He handed the folder to me.

I had my jaw dropped on the floor and my eyes wide open. Well, since we're in high technology generation right now, I suppose I wouldn't be that surprised but still, it surprised me cause it's my first time hearing things like this.

"Th-thanks." I said as I shrugged, took the folder and held it firmly at my right hand. "Oh, we can make them learn all the things they need to learn in this generation, just for free." He added while smiling at me.

"FREE? How come?" I was very, totally, super SHOCKED. I didn't even know that there's something like that!

"Well, let's just say they're for testing. But don't you worry, we tried it before on a monkey though and it works. We're just testing the machine if it works for humans too." He smiled, his face trying to say that it's really fine.

"You sure, doc?" I asked, worrying about them

"Of course, very sure. Just wait for 3 days and they'll smarter than you think. But we won't make them learn the things that are thought in school, especially math and science subjects. So you have to enroll them in a special school." He reassured me and held out his hand.

"Oookay…"

I hesitated but, oh well. It worked before, right? So I'm sure it will be okay. And with that, I took his hand and gave him a friendly handshake.

Three days have passed and the doctor called me that they're ready to get out of the hospital. And it's a good thing that I memorized their names. Huh, smart am I? well, enough of that, I should go and fetch them. So I grabbed my coat, keys in my pocket and hurried off to my company's car, which almost looked like a mini bus and drove off to the hospital.

* * *

**Miku POV**

As all of us are sent out of our rooms, we were told to wait by that Master guy, that's a WEIRD name all right, we hang out in the waiting area. While walking, I saw a pink haired girl walking far away.

"Luuuukaaa!" I shouted as I jumped towards her before she could even turn around to face me. "Ack! Miku, I told you many times before not to jump at me like that! You're gonna give a heart attack! She shouted at me, irritated.

"Sorry~!" I didn't mean it though, LOL. "So, have you gotten used in this generation? I mean, the doctor said that we live centuries ago. That's just weird." I asked her.

"Well… not really. But someday, I will. But I want to know what happened to me in the past though. Maybe I was a princess that time!" Luka said with excitement, I laughed, " I think you're just a bad mouthed thief that time! Hahahaha!"**(which is actually true)**

The two of us sat down on the couch. Then a blonde boy caught my eye, laughing with his twin sister. I think they're Kagamine Len and Rin. Hmmmmm….. He's cute.

"Who?" Luka surprised me.

"Wha-what do you mean 'who'?" I asked very confused.

"Oh you know what I mean, when you said 'he's cute', who is?" Luka smirked at me

" I SAID THAT?" My eyes widened. I couldn't believe my mouth! Gosh, I hope that Luka was the only one who heard it! Damn!

Then Luka laughed, "Hahaha! You're face is as red as a tomato!" Luka tried to stop but she can't cause I look like a burning tomato. "Luka, Stop it!" I tickled her and she started to laugh harder saying, "He-he-hey Miku! Hahahaha! Sto-stop it!" then she tickled back.

"Ahahahahaha!" so this is how it feels like when you're being tickled. So we continued tickling each other while Piko, Mikuo, Meiko and Miki are watching until something happend.

"Aaahh!" and yes, I fell. So I braced myself from the embarrassment and the pain from falling. But none of that happened. Instead, I felt warm hands holding my shoulders. I wonder whose hands these are. I opened my eyes and see Luka worried, asking if I was okay.

Then I heard a gentle voice that tickled my ears, "Hey, are you okay?" I looked up and my face burned like hell as I see Kagamine Len SO close to me. Even holding my shoulders!

"Uh, yeah! Thanks." I pulled away and avoided meeting his eyes with mine. Am I blushing? Do I look okay? What if my facial expression that time when I fell was very… weird? Those questions are in my head right now. Gosh, why is my heart beating so fast? What am I so nervous for?

"Well, be careful next time uuuhhh…" "Miku. Hatsune Miku is my name." I said, my heart's still pounding hard. "Miku huh? That's a nice name! I'm Kagamine Len and this is my twin sis Rin," His twin waved her hand at me, "hope we get along." Smiling, he reached out his hand as I looked at it with hesitation.

It's just a handshake right? Yeah! Just a handshake and nothing more. Oh what the hell are you thinking, Miku? Just take his hand already!

As soon as I stretched out my hand to reach his, Rin interrupted and took my hand instead, "Hey, that's not fair, Len! You already _touched _her! So it's my turn!" Then she turned to me. I couldn't believe she just SAID those words! Can't she use other terms for that? "Hi! I'm Rin! And I am SOOOO sure that we'll get along!" She smiled, filled with excitement while I blushed, filled with nervousness. I still couldn't forget what she said.

**Luka POV**

I watched the Kagamine twins and Miku talk and noticed how Miku was _SO_ nervous when she's talking to Len. A smirk formed from my lips as I looked at Miku.

As the twins said their goodbyes and walked away, Miku still blushing like a tomato, looked at me. My smirk grew longer, "So, how's your conversation with….. _LEN~_" I teased her.

"Shut up! I'm only blushing because of the accident from earlier! Don't think of something else!" Miku defended herself. "Oh? Then why are you still blushing right now? And as far as I can see, you keep on averting your eyes away when Len is looking at you." I strike back.

"Whatever you say, Luka." She said, her face is not blushing now. "Oookay~" I answered.

Then I remembered a song called _Tori no Uta_ which was said to be famous, then started to sing it. "Oh! So they taught you that too huh?" Miku asked as the others turned their attention to me. "Yeah. Why?"

"Yesterday, when you were in the bathroom, all of us sang that song." Miku smiled.

"Hey, how about we all sing together!" Meiko suggested and everyone agreed. So we all sang the song.

_Kieru hikoukigumo bokutachi wa miokutta…_

* * *

**Master POV**

At last. I came right on time and there was no traffic on the road. How lucky I am today! Then I ran into the doctor who was in charge of Miku and the others and asked him,

"Hey doc, do you know where Miku and the others are?"

"Oh yes, they're in the waiting area. You just go straight and turn to the left then you're there!" he answered pointing the directions I have to take.

"Thanks a bunch." I said as I walk my way to the waiting area. When I got nearer, I heard voices, singing a song. It was… so beautiful. They sang in chorus, they even have a second voice, it's so nice to hear.

I opened the glass door and heard their voices. They didn't noticed me came in but I didn't mind it. As soon as the song finished, I clapped and everybody looked at me. "Your voices are beautiful! I didn't know that you could sing like this!" I said to them with amazement.

"Thank you." everyone said. "So, let's go and get out of here." I smiled.

I took them to a fast food restaurant for lunch and I noticed that Kaito is addicted to ice cream.

"This ice cream is very cold and delicious!" Kaito said. "Shut up and eat your rice before you eat your ice cream!" Mikuo said. Kaito glared at Mikuo. Mikuo did the same.

"Hey, hey, we're eating! Save the fight for later!" Gakupo said, eating fried eggplant.

When they finished eating their lunch, we head home. We reached my house after an hour and took them inside and made them a tour and explained them the rules in the house. Since they are going to stay here until I tell boss about them.

"Oh yeah, and make sure you pay me back after all I have done to you." I said.

Piko asked, "How can we pay you back? I mean, how do we get money?" "You get a job, duh!" Cul answered him.

"How much do we owe you?" IA asked. "Hmmmmm….. about 23,000 yen. 20,000 for the hospital charge and 3,000 for the lunch earlier. And it'll increase later on as you live here. But don't worry. I won't let each of pay me 23,000 each, you'll pay together." I said.

"How did our lunch get 3,000yen?" The twins asked, "Well, Kaito ordered 6 more magnum ice creams which is the most expensive ice cream and Meiko ordered 2 more glass of coke, Gakupo ordered 4 pieces of fried eggplant and then you add the orders I ordered for you." I said as their jaw dropped on the floor.

Then they turned to Meiko, Kaito and Gakupo with deathly glares.

I said, "Don't worry, I have the right job for all of you." Then they turned to me

"REALLY?" "Yup. And they pay you just fine." I added,

" So you should prepare for tomorrow."

Their eyes widened,

"TOMORROW?"

_**- End of Chapter **__**-**_

* * *

**Did you enjoy? Well this chapter is super long though. Oh yeah, the song tori no uta is one of my favorite songs in vocaloid.**

**And again, leave a review, it really helps for all of the authors out there. especially for the newbies like me:D **

**Oh yeah. I might not update the next chapter for some weeks because of the mountain of homeworks, quizzes and projects to do in school. Sorry! But I'll try to update as soon as possible!**

**='****v****'=**


End file.
